mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Turkus
'Turkus'Taki kamień, jakby coś xd — jednorożec oraz ponyfikacja użytkowniczki [[Użytkownik:Madziulka200|'Madziulka200']]. Zajmuje się rysowaniem, oraz fotografowaniem wszytkiego co się jej podoba. Przyjaźni się z Reportshie. Mieszka na przedmieściach PonyvilleBo mieszkam we wsi, a Ponyville to jest wieś, co nie?. Autorką kodu jest BrakNicku. Powstanie '''Turquoise Chanson' Początkowo ponyfikacją użytkowniczki miała być Turquoise ChansonZ francuskiego Turkusowa piosenka.. Powstała ona na lekcji techniki. Gdy autorce się nudziło, a reszta szalałaJa nie szalałam, bo jestem inna. Zero skojarzeń xD., bo pani wyszła coś załatwić, zaczęła działać. Rysowała sobie w brudnopisie różne ponysonki min. swojej BFF. Gdy nadszedł czas na stworzenie ponysony własnej siebie autorka wytężyła umysł. Chciała, aby jej ponysona była wyjątkowa i bardzo ładna. Rysnęła taką oto klaczkę jednorożca z bujnymi włosami Bo autorka sama takie ma xD i niebieskimi oczyma. Ze względu na to, że później ją wycięła i gdzieś zgubiła, nie możemy zobaczyć jej pierwotnego szkicu Poza tym, kiedyś moja anatomia pucy spalała oczy nawet najbardziej wytrzymałym ;-; . Później jak zawsze zrobiła ją sobie w Pony Creatorze i wyszło jej takie coś . Niezbyt jej się spodobała, ale lepsze to niż nic jak to powiadają. Następnego dnia znalazła idealną bazę dla swojej pierwszej ponysony i zaczęła działać. Wiele razy próbowała, aby wyszło jej jak najlepiej. W końcu po ok. godzinie praca była ukończona, tak samo jak całkowity wygląd dawnej Turquoise. Imię dawanej ponysony Jej dawne imię jak zwykle powstało przypadkowo. Gdy autorka się główkowała nad nim, wyszukując wiele wyrazów po angielsku i po francusku, wreszcie wymyśliła imię dla swojej dawnej Ponysony. Było to połączenie dwóch francuskich wyrazów Turquoise ''(Turkusowy/a) i ''Chanson ''(inaczej piosenka). Autorka chciała, aby imię pokazywało charakter i wygląd kucyka. ''Turquoise w odniesieniu do jej ulubionego koloru, czyli turkusu i Chanson '' w odniesieniu do miłości do muzyki. Ze względu na to, że sama właścicielka Ponysony lubiła śpiewać, a kolor turkusowy jest jej ulubionym kolorem, według niej to imię idealnie pasowało. '''Turkus' Ze względu na to, że autorce znudziło się śpiewanie, a bardzo wzrosła chęć do rysowania, postanowiła też zmienić co nieco w swojej ponyfikacji. Na początku zmieniła jej nazwę na bardziej łatwą do zapamiętania, czyli "Turkus"Ponieważ zwykle tak nazywała swoją ponysonę, aby inni nie popełniali błędów w pisowni jej dawnego imienia. Postanowiła również pozmieniać coś w wyglądzie swojej ponysony. Kolory zostawiła takie jakie były, tylko zmieniła ułożenie pasemek w ogonie, oraz grzywie. Największą zmianą było wybranie innego znaczka. Z faktu, iż autorce znudziło się śpiewanie, postanowiła zrezygnować ze znaczka w kształcie ósemki. Zamiast tego narysowała inny znaczek związany z rysowaniem. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Turkus ma unikalny design grzywy i ogona, są one bardzo gęste i kręcone. Pasemka mają kolor różowy, zaś reszta kolor przypominający fuksję. Autorka starała się, aby jej grzywa i ogon przypominały jej włosy, które są również gęste i kręcone. Jednak z wejściem w życie nastolatki, Turkusowa zmieniła trochę swój wygląd, czyli spięła swoją grzywę jasno fioletową gumką. Jej zmiana wyglądu została spowodowana dużą gęstością jej włosów, które często wchodziły klaczy do ust. Przez całe swoje nastoletnie życie miała grzywę spiętą gumką, zmieniła to dopiero w wieku osiemnastu lat. Ostatecznie zmieniła swój design na ten jaki miała na początku, tzn. rozpuściła włosy, aby lepiej powiewały na wietrze. Turkus nie ma obsesji na punkcie swojej grzywy, nie lubi jej wiecznie poprawiać, woli to zrobić raz, a porządnie. Sylwetka i sierść Turkus ma sylwetkę zwykłego jednorożca. Jej sierść jest koloru ciemnego turkusu. Gdy była mała kolor jej sierści był nieco jaśniejszy, ale z wiekiem ściemniał. Może to być spowodowane tym, że urodziła się w zimie, a jej towarzyszą jasne kolory. W jej rodzinie to normalne, mama miała tak samo. Turkusowi bardzo się podoba jej aktualny kolor sierści, ale chętnie wróciłaby do starego, jaśniejszego turkusu. Róg i oczy Jej róg jest zwykłej długości i jest taki sam jak sierść. Jego aura jest w odcieniu jasnej fuksji, jednak czasem przypomina magentę. Oczy są wzorowane na oczach Twilight, są prawie takiego samego koloru co jej. Długie i gęste rzęsy często prawiły jej dużo problemów w szkole podstawowej. Otóż wiele nauczycieli podejrzewało ją o malowanie i pogrubianie rzęs, na co oczywiście Turkusowa nigdy by się odważyłaMalowanie to nie jest mocna strona autorki, poza tym ona nie lubi tego.. Dużo spraw kończyło się wielkim przepraszaniem. Z czasem nauczyciele zaczęli akceptować to, że los dał jej takie "grube" rzęsy. Turkus bardzo lubi swój aktualny kolor oczu, ale czasami rozmyśla nad kupnem zielonych soczewek. Znaczek Znaczek Turkusa to żółty ołówek i różowa kredka ułożone na kształt litery X''. Historia 'Źrebięce lata' Turkuska urodziła się w szpitalu w Ponyville. Jej grzywa już po urodzeniu była gęsta i dwukolorowa, jednak sierść była jaśniejsza. Około tydzień po urodzeniu mama zabrała ją na pierwszy spacer. Było to wyjątkowe dla Turkusa, bo wreszcie mogła zobaczyć coś innego niż sufit. W wózeczku była bardzo grzeczna jak aniołek. Mała Turkuska rosła w mgnieniu oka, a jej słodkie dzieciństwo wyglądało jak bajka. Niestety jednak ten raj nie trwał wiecznie, bo okazało się, że będzie mieć brata. Na początku się cieszyła bardzo, ale później coraz mniej zaczęło się jej to podobać. Mając pięć lat została siostrą i stał się do niej to największy koszmar. Już nie miała wszystkiego czego chciała, wręcz przeciwnie. Rodzice zajmowali się teraz jej młodszym braciszkiem i w ogóle nie mięli do niej czasu. Turkusowa stała się wtedy bardzo zazdrosna o swoje miejsce w rodzinie, teraz już nie jest najważniejsza. Cały czas dokuczała swojemu bratu, wytykając mu jego wszystkie błędy w mowie. Denerwowało ją również, że gada jakieś bzdury, które nigdy nie będą zgodne z rzeczywistością. Jednak po dobrze przemyślanej naradzie w końcu przekonała się do swojego braciszka i zaczęli żyć w zgodzie. '''Kucykowe przedszkole' Turkusowa w wieku siedmiu lat została zapisana do kucykowego przedszkola. Pierwszy dzień był dla niej nie lada wyzwaniem. Kilka długich godzin bez mamusi, bez brata, bez tatusia...bez nikogo. Kiedy mama zaprowadziła ją do klasy pani przyjęła ją bardzo serdecznie. Turkusowa wchodząc do klasy żegnała się z mamą, a ona powiedziała jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Gdy weszła do klasy poczuła się nieswojo, ponieważ nikogo dobrze nie znała. Usiadła na dywaniku i wzięła sobie do kopytek jedną kucykową laleczkę. Nagle podeszła do niej jedna mała klaczka i chciała się dołączyć do zabawy pokazując swoją zabawkę. Turkuska była troszkę nieśmiała, ale zgodziła się i zaczęły się razem bawić, skończyły jednak, kiedy pani zawołała wszystkie kucyki na pierwszą lekcję. Zaczęła pytać po kolei kucyki o ich imiona i nazwiska. Kiedy lekcje się skończyły, a wszystkie kucyki wyszły z klas, Turkusowa wreszcie zobaczyła swoją mamę, czekającą na nią. Podbiegła do niej i ją mocno przytuliła. Bardzo się stęskniła, jednak ten dzień nie był najgorszy. Każdy dzień w przedszkolu, to dla Turkusa nowe odkrycia i wiele ciekawostek. Znalazła sobie przyjaciółkę, z którą bawiła się w pierwszym dniu. Poznała również bardzo sympatycznego ogiera, którego bardzo polubiła, jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy co się z nim stanie w przyszłości. Turkuska chodziła do przedszkola tylko dwa lata, ale i tak ten okres zapamięta na pewno do końca swojego życia. Podstawówka Początki bywają trudne Gdy Turkuska przestała już chodzić do kucykowego przedszkola, poszła do szkoły. Nie była zmartwiona tym zbytnio, bo okazało się, że ona i jej przyjaciółka idą do tej samej szkoły. Pierwszy dzień w szkole był dla Turkusa wielkim przeżyciem. Nie był to jednak pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu, bo jedna z jej koleżanek poszła razem z nią do tej samej klasy. Jednak nie wszystko było takie super jak jej się wydawało. W sumie to poznała nowe koleżanki i je nawet polubiła, ale rok później zmieniły się one w niezłe cwaniaczki. Stworzyły sobie taki tam klubik, w którym były cztery kucyki. Ich szefowa chciała, aby wszystko było tak jak ona chce, przez co manipulowała Turkusem, co na początku nie sprawiało jej żadnych problemów. Jednak Turkusowa w czwartej klasie przejrzała na oczy i nie dawała się już tak łatwo oszukać, przestała już chodzić na wspólne tzw. spotkania klubiku. Nie chce się przyjaźnić z kimś, który chce nią po prostu manipulować i używać jako nakręcanej zabawki. Rok później znalazła sobie nową i lepszą przyjaciółkę, której w pierwszej klasie nawet nie zauważała. Stały się bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółkami aż do końca podstawówki. Zdobycie znaczka Tu coś będzie, na razie nie mam pomysłu ;-; Nowy wygląd i życie w starszych klasach Wraz w wejściem w życie nastoletnie, Turkusowa również zmieniła troszkę swój wygląd. Zamiast chodzić w wiecznie rozpuszczonych włosach zaczęła je związywać różową gumką. Jak wcześniej wspomniano, w czwartej klasie odrzuciła klubik i zaczęła trzymać ze swoją przyjaciółką. Szefowa tego klubiku wyglądała na bardzo zazdrosną i za wszelką cenę chce upokorzyć Turkusowi. Na w-fie często jej dokucza śmiejąc się z niej i drwiąc równocześnie. Turkus ignoruje to jednak do pewnego stopnia. Gdy już nie może wytrzymać po prostu krzyczy na nią. Zwykle tak jest na przerwie, kiedy nikt nie patrzy. W piątej klasie zaczęła intensywnie się uczyć i zgłaszać do różnych konkursów, co było efektem tego, że znalazła się w elicie klasowej. Najlepiej jej idzie z języków obcych, oraz z polskiego, troszkę gorzej z matmy, ale nadrabia to w domu. Stała się prymulką pani od polskiego razem ze swoimi koleżankami. W szóstej klasie bardziej skupiła się na dobrym napisaniu testu niż na wygłupianiu i popisywaniu, tak jak jej znajomi. Widać było u niej poprawę szczególnie z matematyki i muzyki. Próbny test z matematyki napisała chyba najgorzej w klasie, ale za to polski i angielski poszedł jej doskonale. Nigdy jeszcze nie miała korepetycji, bo nadrabia braki w domu. Za to test kompetencji napisała bardzo dobrze, widać było u niej niezwykłą poprawę z matematyki. Jednak koniec roku był coraz bliższy, co mogłoby ją prowadzić do szczęścia, jednak niestety Turkus nie za bardzo pragnął tego końca. Okazało się, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka idzie do innego gimnazjum, niż nasza turkusowa klacz. Koniec roku to było dla niej prawdziwe przeżycie, ponieważ opuściła już kochaną podstawówkę. Jednak rozdzielenie na dwie szkoły, nie zakłóciło przyjaźni Turkusa ze swoją przyjaciółką, przynajmniej na okres wakacji. Pierwsza miłość, pierwsza klapa Szósta klasa to według Turkusa takie jakby przygotowanie do życia w gimnazjum. Był to również moment do znalezienia pierwszej miłości. Z faktu, iż większość koleżanek klaczy ma już swoje drugie połówki, ona nie chciała być inna. W końcu znalazła sobie, na pierwszy rzut oka idealnego chłopaka, a wszystko dzięki pewnej grze komórkowejEch ten Minecraft :U. Turkusowa prawie przez całą przerwę grała z nim w tą grę, przez co była przez niektórych nazywana nolifem Nołlajfem jakby cuś xd. Jednak Turkus chcąc bardziej się wgłębić w życie pierwszych miłości, postanowiła odłożyć komórkę na bok i zacząć rozmawiać ze swoim aktualnie byłym chłopakiem. Okazało się, że nie było to takie łatwe. Jej były strasznie się wgłębił w świat komórek i nie potrafił zauważyć, że ktoś go na prawdę lubi. Zrobił przy tym przykrość Turkusowi i sama klacz postanowiła z nim zerwać. Zmieniła również podejście do chłopców, teraz nie będzie już taka naiwna wobec nich. Oczywiście w szkole chodziły wielkie plotki o pierwszej, nieudanej miłości Turkusa. Sama klacz na razie nie chce niczego o niej słuchać. 'Gimbaza' Początkowo Turkusowi trudno było się odnaleźć w nowym otoczeniu, jednak po kilku miesiącach wreszcie jej się to udało. Dołączyła się do grupy swoich znajomych z klasy, oraz znalazła sobie parę koleżanek z innych klas. Hormony jednak często sprawiały, że miała wahania nastrojów. Na lekcjach początkowo zachowywała się jak typowy kujon tj. była w mniejszym stopniu lizusem, myślała tylko i wyłącznie o nauce, oraz olewała znajomych. W odnalezieniu się w nowym otoczeniu pomogła jej mama, która przeprowadziła z nią dość szczegółową i filozoficzną rozmowę. Ta konwersacja bardzo pomogła Turkusowi w znalezieniu przyjaciół, oraz dzięki niej klacz przestała być samolubna oraz otworzyła się do świata. Ponadto okazało się, że chodzi do klasy razem ze swoją koleżanką z przedszkola. Jednak po krótkim czasie okazało się, że jej koleżanka jest zwykłym kujonem i lizusem. Turkusowa klacz postanowiła nie zawierać z nią głębszych relacji. 'Trudne życie miłosne' Turkus w czasie swojej edukacji w gimnazjum poznał również bardzo przystojnego chłopaka jakim był Blonde Delight. Na sam jego widok turkusowa klacz się rumieniła i zaniemówiła. Oprócz tego, wiedziała, że podkochiwał się w niej jeden ogier, który okazał się być jej przyjacielem z przedszkola. Kłopot w tym, że Turkus nie odwzajemniał jemu uczuć i nie potrafił tego mu powiedzieć. W jej klasie był jeszcze jeden ogier, którego klacz lubiła i on również ją lubił. Był to tzw. klasowy śmieszek. Bardzo pasował on do Turkusa, obaj czasami na lekcjach się wygłupiali, jednak czasem Turkus zaczął się zastanawiać czy ten ogier również ją "lubi bardziej". Wszystko przez to, że na biologi pani go przesadziła do Turkusa, który siedział sam. Nudząc się ogier zaczął jej dokuczać, oraz prowokował ją do śmiechu. Jednak w pewnej chwili wyznał jej miłość, dosłownie! Powiedział jej szeptem te dwa najpiękniejsze wyrazy, które potrafią wszystko zmienić. Początkowo Turkus myślał, że on sobie po prostu z niej drwi, ale po krótkim czasie sytuacja znowu się powtórzyła, a nawet raz na wolnej lekcji powiedział to wszystkim na głos. Z racji tego iż autorka kucyka jest w pierwszej klasie gimnazjum większość dalszej części życiorysu jej ponyfikacji jest wymyślona i nie jest w ogóle zgodna z rzeczywistością. Osobowość Upartość Turkuska jest często uparta jak osioł. Nie daje za wygraną, mimo tego, że czasem nie ma racji. Nie potrafi zaakceptować kogoś innego zdania, woli, żeby było tak jak ona chce. Bardzo trudno jest zmienić jej zdanie, często wydaje się to niemożliwe, bardzo rzadko komuś odpuszcza. Mściwość Turkusowa jest bardzo mściwa. Łączy to się często z jej uparciem, ponieważ, jeśli ktoś jej zajdzie za skórę to już mu nie wybaczy i do końca życia będzie miał z nią przechlapane. Przykładem jest to, że po tym jak dowiedziała się, że jej niby najlepsza przyjaciółka nią manipuluje, przestała się już z nią przyjaźnić i zerwała wszelaki kontakt. Nie jest jednak mściwa do tego stopnia, aby kogoś prześladować. Poczucie humoru Turkusowa klacz ma wielkie poczucie humoru, łatwo jest ją rozśmieszyć, a sama zna bardzo dużo żartów i dowcipów. Uwielbia się śmiać, bo sprawia jej to przyjemność. W wolnych chwilach ogląda różne parodie i kabarety. Często nie potrafi powstrzymać się od śmiechu, mimo tego, że w niektórych okolicznościach nie jest on wyczekiwany. Przykładem jest przypadkowe przewrócenie się kogoś, lub zrobienie czegoś głupiego przez przypadek. Nieśmiałość Turkusowa ze względu na swoją nieśmiałość, która pojawiła się w nowej szkole często siedzi sama na przerwach i nie potrafi znaleźć wspólnego tematu do rozmowy z jej znajomymi. Klacz bardzo się stara być przyjacielską, jednak nie zawsze jej to wychodzi ze względu na dość dużą nieśmiałość. W czasie pierwszych dni w nowej szkole za wszelką cenę chciała znaleźć sobie przyjaciółkę. Jej misja zakończyła się sukcesem, ponieważ przeciwstawiła się nieśmiałości i znalazła sporo przyjacielskich koleżanek. Teraz jest tylko troszkę nieśmiała, stara się być taką jak najmniej. Umiejętności Rysowanie Turkusowa potrafi bardzo ładnie rysować, właśnie dzięki temu ma swój znaczek. Zwykle rysuje podobizny kucyków, smoków i innych ciekawych stworzeń. Zdaniem otoczenia ładnie rysuje, jedna klacz nawet kiedyś prosiła ją o narysowanie jej portretu. Często robi najpierw szkice, a później obrysowuje to kredkami. Zdarza się, że ryśnie coś na prawdę ładnego i ostatnimi czasy jest to dość częste. Turkusowa klacz zwykle rysuje, aby się odprężyć, robi to w formie wypoczynku. Stara się doskonalić swój talent, aby rysować co raz to piękniejsze prace. Magia Turkus jako jednorożec potrafi władać magią i zna ją dość dobrze. Lubi się uczyć nowych zaklęć i czasami nawet wymyśla własne. Opanowała takie zaklęcia jak: lewitacja, transmutacja, hydrokineza, teleportacja oraz wiele innych. Języki obce Turkusowa zna bardzo dobrze języki obce, w szczególności angielski. Lubi słuchać jak jej mama, albo tato mówią po francusku, jednak rodzice nie chcą jego jej uczyć. Sama Turkuska za to w domu udziela niepłatnych korepetycji z angielskiego swojej mamie Na serio xd. W szkole jest jedną z najlepszych, które w ogóle rozumieją angielski. Jeszcze nie miała okazji, aby użyć te umiejętność w życiu codziennym, bo jej rodzice nie zabrali jej do kraju, w którym tym językiem się komunikują. Uczy się go od pierwszej klasy i widać, że od tego momentu wiele się zmieniło. Nienawidzi za to niemieckiego, mimo tego, że jego nauka idzie jej dość dobrze. Relacje Rodzina Mama Turkus idealnie dogaduje się ze swoją mamą, bo są bardzo do siebie podobne. Lubi udzielać jej korepetycji z angielskiego, oraz pomagać w obowiązkach codziennych. Mimo tego, że posiada mało czasu, aby pobyć z nią i porozmawiać, to i tak wykorzystuje każdą wolną chwilę. Po mamie Turkusowa najprawdopodobniej odziedziczyła takie cechy jak upartość i poczucie humoru. Bardzo lubi z nią rozmawiać o różnych sprawach, bo uważa ją nie tylko za mamę, ale też najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Potrafi zawsze jej pomóc w trudnych sytuacjach. Mimo tego, że Turkusowa często się z nią kłóci ze względu na jej upartość to i tak mama jej wybacza, bo przecież są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Tato Turkus bardzo lubi śmieszne żarty i wygłupy swojego ojca. Uwielbia też jego przepyszne dzieła kulinarne takie jak pięknie ozdobione kanapki. W młodszym wieku tatuś rysował jej różne śmieszne historyjki i komiksy, a ona aż płakała ze śmiechu. Zdolności plastyczne podobno odziedziczyła właśnie po nim, bo potrafi robić naprawdę piękne stroiki. Lubi spędzać również z nim swój wolny czas oglądając kucykowe wiadomości oraz kabarety. Brat Turkusowa bardzo się cieszyła, że będzie mieć brata, lecz nie wszystko było takie jak się jej wydawało. Zamiast opiekować się wyłącznie nią rodzice zaczęli bardziej zwracać uwagę na jej brata. Stała się wtedy bardzo zazdrosna i za wszelką cenę chciała się zemścić na nim, że tak jej zniszczył dzieciństwo. Nie dość na to że, cały czas wytykała jego największe błędy, to jeszcze nie chciała się do tego przyznać. Po długiej rozmowie z rodzicami dała mu już spokój, bo zrozumiała, że nie jest już sama. Teraz się bardzo lubią i spędzają ze sobą wolny czas. Udało im się, że chociaż rok chodzą do tej samej szkoły. Zwykle gra z nim w Miencrafta, co sprawia mu dość dużą przyjemność. Znajomi Swój były Turkus, wraz z wejściem do szóstej klasy postanowił wgłębić się trochę bardziej w sprawy pierwszych miłości. Jakoż iż większość koleżanek z klasy miała swoje drugie połówki, ona nie chciała być jedyna. W końcu znalazła, na pierwszy rzut oka idealnego chłopaka dla siebie. Na początku była jego dość dobrą znajomą, a później stała się jego przyjaciółką. Jednak jej chłopak miał jedną wadę, cały czas grał w gry komórkowe. Na początku Turkusowi to nie przeszkadzało, lecz później zaczęło ją to trochę denerwować. Chciała bardziej się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, ale widać jedynym jego przyjacielem był jego własny telefon dotykowy. Zranił przez to bardzo serce Turkusa, sama klacz z nim zerwała i zaczęła się bardziej zastanawiać nad poważniejszymi związkami i podejściem do ogierów. Kucyki z wikii '''Reportshie Turkus wiedział, że Reportshie mieszka w Ponyville, nie jeden raz słyszał o jej wielkim talencie do rysowania. Turkusowa nie miała okazji spotkać i zapoznać się z klaczą, jednak wreszcie udało jej się to na targowisku. Zauważyła ją i od razu pogalopowała w jej stronę. Przedstawiła się i zaczęła rozmawiać. Okazało się, że Reportshie ma podobne zainteresowania co turkusowa klacz. Postanowiła utrzymać z nią stały kontakt, zaczęła umawiać się z nią na spotkania i fioletowo włosa klacz stała się jej bardzo dobrą przyjaciółką. Teraz często rysują razem, lub plotkują i wygłupiają się razem. Zwierzęta Zwierzęciem Turkusa jest suczka rasy berneński pies pasterskiWięcej o tej rasie przeczytasz tutaj ., która wabi się Beti. W jej sierści przeważa kolor kruczoczarny, mniej jest koloru białego i brązowego. Jej oczy są koloru ciemnego brązu, a nad nimi są dwie brązowe plamki przypominające brwi. Na końcu jej ogona jest biała antenka. Posiada również białe skarpetki na końcu łap. Najczęściej ma na swojej szyi czerwoną obrożę. Jest bardzo przyjacielskim, łagodnym i zaufanym psem. Rodzice ją kupili Turkusce w wieku 11 lat. Przed nią był jeszcze inny pies, czyli Bernardyn, który się wabił Amik, niestety nie ma go już z nami† Spoczywaj w spokoju †. Turkusowa uwielbia się się z nią bawić i chodzić na spacery. Mimo tego, że Beti jest psem to i tak idealnie się dogaduje ze swoją właścicielką poprzez różne gesty. Turkus uważa ją nie tylko za psa, ale też przyjaciółkę, która ją czasem pocieszy, a czasem rozbawi. Ciekawostki * Jej ulubiony kolor to turkusowy i różowy. * Jej ulubiona potrawa to Spaghetti. * Na początku miała mieć niebieskie oczy. * Ani ona, ani jej brat nie zostali kucykami ziemskimi po swoim ojcu. * Urodziła się w HalloweenDla tych co nie kojarzą to 31 października xd.. * Jest o pięć lat starsza od swojego brata. * Zawsze chciała być pegazem, tak jak jej przyjaciółka. * Nie chce być alikornem, nawet jeśli mogłaby jakimś cudem o to poprosić. * Boi się pająków i ma lęk wysokości. *Wierzy w reinkarnację. *Uwielbia sportowe ubrania. *Głównie gustuje w Pop'ie, ale bardzo lubi również Dubstety i Remixy Cytaty :"Hej, jestem Turkusem, a ty jak się nazywasz?" :— Turkus jak się chce przedstawić :"Hahaha, chyba się zaraz wybuchnę ze śmiechu!!" :— Taki tam rozśmieszony Turkus. :"Przestań! Moja grzywa nie jest fioletowa, tylko jest w kolorze fuksji!" :— Turkusowa poprawia kogoś, jeśli chodzi o jej grzywę. :"XD" :— Więcej niż tysiąc słów. :"Chyba go znam.....Nie, na pewno nie.......a może?.....Nie jednak nie." :— Rozmyślenia Turkusa na widok znanego jej kucyka. :"Nie o to mi chodziło, boczku." :— To już zostawiam wam do zredagowania ;-; :"Kufa ;-;" :— Tego tłumaczyć nie muszę :U Przypisy Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Jednorożce ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły